Games
by lovelynightmarexxo
Summary: what happend when my father tried to take my saw movies away from me. true story.


**Okay, I actually submitted this as a short 'mystery' story... I can't imagine i got a very high mark on it but I thought it was funny... But it might be one of those things that you have to actually know me to find it funny... and background info the end of it kinda ties into the fact that me and my friend gave everyone saw characters... I'm Amanda :D**

**The true story of what happened when my dad tried to take my saw movies of off me... Don't think he'll try that again anytime soon.**

**Also, this was written for my teacher so some of it is just explanatory.**

Courtney was sitting in her room, watching saw V on her laptop, she had been sick for the past few days and had spent her time watching all of the special features and commentary her unrated cuts had to offer, she had also, at one point, attempted to get into saw VII, but even though she was with her father, they told her they wanted prof she was over 18.

Getting bored of the new director talking about random stuff (she liked James Wan, the director of the first one and Darren Lynn Bousman, the director of the second, third and fourth better as James Wan help think of the series and continued to write for the second and third and Darren Lynn Bousman was really comical and directed the second and third, which where her favorites) she turned off the commentary and proceeded to watch the guy who killed Hoffmans sister get cut in half with the pendulum blade, now with screaming. Courney glared at the laptop as she saw Hoffmanseye watching the man get cut in half. She didn't like him as much as she did Jigsaw and Amanda. At that second her father, who by some weird coincidence had the same colored eyes and same name as Jigsaw (John) walked into the room. she found another thing in her life that related to the movies when she found out all seven of them had been released the same week as her birthday. As he walked in she paused the movie.

"yes dad?" she said, smiling at him.

"Courtney, I think you should stop watching those movies for awhile," her dad said, she glared at him

"explain," she prompted

"They aren't very nice movies. At least when you where watching Harry Potter all the time I wasn't scared for my life!"

"well... if mum would stop turning them off every time I put them on then maybe I would be watching Goblet of Fire right now... ever think of that?" her father sighed

"look... after this movie, no more saw for a little while ," he said and walked out of the room. She frowned, she didn't like that idea... and then she thought of something.

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!" she called and he walked back into her room.

"what?" he asked

"I found a loop hole," she said, smiling evilly

"let me rephrase that then, after the viewing of this movie is over, may it be unfinished or otherwise, you are not to watch saw anymore for while. Did I fix it?"

"Damn you!" she yelled and her father walked out of the room. She sat there, thinking hard for a few moments and then, an idea... a game.

5 minutes later Courtney came skipping out of her room to find her father sitting in the living room.

"I want to play a game," she said sweetly

"god no..." her dad muttered

"I have hidden all six of my saw movies somewhere in my room, Your task is to find them before the time runs out. succeed and I will stop watching them for awhile, but fail and I am free to watch them as much as I like, you have 10 minutes. Let the game begin,"

Her father followed her into her room and she sat on her bed. He looked briefly around her room and then said

"are they findable?"

"duh," she said " where do you suppose I'm going to hide them where you can't find them?" she skipped to the end credits of saw and let them play, the music making things more dramatic.

Her father started pulling open draws and searching through piles of clothes, going through cupboards and searching through her dress up box, he looked under her bean bag and under her bed, but after 10 minutes he still couldn't find them.

"GAME OVER!" she yelled dramatically and her dad groaned.

"where are they?" he asked.

"not telling," she said

"okay then, but you're still not watching them,"

"No fair! you lost the game!" she yelled "this is why Jigsaw kills his test subjects when he's done with them!"

Her dad shook his head and walked out of the room. Courtney closed the door behind him and smiled, her first test subject had failed. But her game was unwinnable she thought to herself, she was more like Amanda then Jigsaw really. After all, who would think to look inside the bean bag?

**So that is the result of me getting sick... hope you liked it :)**

**oh, and btws my bean bag can't be unzipped unless you have something pointy to do so with.**


End file.
